Life as I knew it
by likeitornot
Summary: When a newly changed Edward awakes to his new world he is soon regretting. How will he take to this new life. Will he despise his creator and take a life of vengeance or will he settle for a girl.


**Chapter One: Life as I knew it**

**Edward POV**

I never thought death would be worse than life. I never would have dreamed of a death this awful. I wouldn't wish it upon the scum of scum.

Burning everywhere. Every inch of my body covered in scorching flames. I screamed for help for someone to end my suffering but no answer ever came. I tried again and again to move but I was held down some force and trying made the pain unbearable.

Eventually a soft murmur came though my labored screams. It was a kind hearted voice that I will never forget. A soft hum of it would be ok was all I heard and needed. For some reason I believed it. I took comfort in what must have been the kind words of god.

Those were like a bullet to a suffering solider. I was free. I was no longer held down by searing pain but the reluctance of my own will. I dared not move in case the reprieve of pain was nothing but a horrid trick. But the voice reassured me that I was okay. This meant for sure that I was dead.

My eyes flew open suddenly unafraid of the waiting afterlife. After all what could be worse than the fire?. But the peaceful second was suddenly snatched my now scorching throat. I clenched at my throat cursing my stupidity to move. Maybe this was my punishment. Maybe I was in hell?

I tried to think back to what I did in the past but no memory was clear. But it was like looking through a muddy pond of water or an old fashioned television. I was startled how clear the new world was. My eyes darted from the textured wooden furniture to the unique pattern of every crevasses in a petal of a flower.

"Extraordinary" a faint humble rang through my ears at the sound of my own velvety voice.

"Edward it's good to see you finally awake" I quickly realized the god like voice belonged to a blond haired doctor who was now standing in front of me but with a generous space between us. I couldn't help but stare at his familiar face. His tentative topaz eyes and rather pale skin resembled little of the foggy memories that flashed through my mind.

That's when I noticed my hands. They were identical to the blonde's ones. They were as pale as a Gho…..dead person. I sat up and caught my reflection in the glass of the wooden cabinet. An alien face staring back. Beautiful and flawless but my eyes scared me the most. Blood red and evil. Bearing no resemblance at all to my hazed memories.

I panicked and jumped away from this mystical creature. But instead found myself flung across the room into an unexpecting wall which cracked with my touch. The blonde haired doctor went to move but not before hesitating. I thought at first he was going to treat my injuries but there was none just the pain of my throat. I stood up and was perfectly fine. Although the way I was moving wasn't. I seemed to glide from one place to another without much thought.

"Edward I know this must all appear strange but you must understand me when I say you need to calm down. Your fine everything is alright" He said again in the same god like voice. That was so reassuring and strong.

I took a deep breath to calm myself but only panicked when it didn't settle the distain in my thought.

"How do you know my name and where am I, who are you" I sad panicked. I didn't really know what I was saying anymore maybe I was crazy.

"forgive me where are my manners. I'm Carlisle" He says calmly. He looks like he is about to extend his hand but thinks better of it.

I just nod in appreciation for the simple gesture but it still doesn't answer my predicament.

_An image of me through sharp clear eyes flashes through my mind. I looked dead and then I see myself be bitten. _

I flinch.

"You bit me?" I ask uncertain of everything.

Carlisle looks confused for a minute then pure guilt flushed his face.

"You must be hungry" He states, clearly deflecting my questions.

"Here" he says motioning to one of the cupboards. He tosses me a bottle of red blood.

I look at him perplexed.

"I'm sorry but this being your first time and all I though you would appreciate a little food before I tell you the story" He says fondly.

Maybe I wasn't nuts but this guy sure was.

Then it finally clicks. I'm not dead I'm a demon children fear. I'm a creature of the night. The skin colour, demon eyes, strength, speed. I'm a vampire.

"What have you done?" I yell in agony.

I smash the bottle in frustration as anger coursed through my veins. But the blood sends me into a frenzy and I launch at Carlisle.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! As an aspiring writer I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
